15 Years
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's been 15 years since Harlan's death and Elena has every intention of honoring her father. Cover art is finally on dA.


**I really can't wait to write the "in-between" stories for these two fics; the other one being "Elena." Okay, so I did some research (thank you Wikipedia) on flowers and this is probably going to seem angst-y, but the genres are what they are. There is** _ **some**_ **romance in this, just not a lot. There are spiritual themes in here, though. This is rated T for language, partial nudity, an implied mature theme and character death mentions. There are ties to the stories I've mentioned and a slight spoiler if you haven't seen the film.**

 **A/N: So, I'm a little late, but I didn't miss it altogether. I don't want to spoil too much. Elena is 22 in this and it's told in her perspective.**

* * *

 **15 Years**

We've just landed in Chicago, but we've not left the plane yet. I've been oddly relaxed this whole time. Unlike past years, I'm not in all black. Well, I'm wearing black pants at least. There isn't much snow. It was raining when I came here last. I've got on my school sweatshirt. I go to Coastal Carolina University. Finally, we land in the airport. After passing through security, I spit my gum into the trashcan.

"Come on," I hollered, looking for my luggage. O'Hare International Airport. I decide to go to the bathroom after waiting for my luggage. I get out and I finally saw them at the luggage belt.

"There you are," he said. I rolled my eyes.

I heard a snickering behind him. "Frank, don't have a heart attack. She's not a little girl anymore," she said. It's times like these where I'm glad these two married.

"She's still my responsibility," he said as he handed me my luggage: a duffel bag and my messenger bag. I open the duffel and breathe a sigh of relief. Laptop case is still in there. We're staying for five days, which is longer than usual, but I'm not complaining.

We go to the terminal and I turn my phone out of airplane mode before logging into Facebook. "I rented a car," my uncle began.

"Name?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Frank Sangster," he said lowly. We're not supposed to be in Chicago from time to time, but when your case is like mine, let's just say that it's an "event" for lack of a better word. That's Dr. Frank Sangster, DDS and my uncle. Sitting at the bench next to me is my aunt Susan. Susan Sangster (nee Ivey) and my uncle met in an unlikely scenario. I've never met my uncle Duane, but from what aunt Susan tells me, she and my uncle wouldn't be together. However, that's another story.

I am playing a round of Fruit Ninja (I'm addicted, I'll admit) on my phone to pass the time. Just then, uncle Frank is facing us and we get up and go. "Easy, Susan," he said.

My aunt Susan is 6 months pregnant. With twins, I might add. "I'll drive," I said as I snatched the key and remote from my uncle without him knowing.

"No you won't," aunt Susan said. "You're not 25 yet." She opened her hand and I sighed before handing her the keys. I stuck my tongue out in protest.

"You may have your mother's looks, but you've got a good bit of your dad's personality," uncle Frank said.

"Mm-hmm," I said as I grabbed a stick of gum from the package in my duffel bag.

"Is that," "Yes, uncle Frank, it's sugar-free and it has xylitol." I guess he didn't hear me chewing gum (and popping bubbles) on the flight. I ended up asking the stewardess if she had any gum early into the flight. It makes the popping in your ears go away. I unwrap it and save the wrapper.

We go out to the parking lot. "Okay," uncle Frank said holding up a receipt of some sort. "We have a navy blue Chrysler Town and Country." He was about to use the car alarm, but I grabbed his wrist.

I noticed a car to our right that fit that description. "Try opening it from here," I said. He pressed the button and unlocked the slider doors and trunk. Uncle Frank was speechless while aunt Susan was gobsmacked. "Let's go," I said before adding, "You're welcome."

We got into the car and headed to our destination. The Ritz-Carlton to be exact. I posted to Facebook that I had a safe flight. "Should we listen to the radio?" Uncle Frank asked.

"I've got to call and make sure we meet up at the right time," I said as I pulled my phone out and made a call. "Yes, I'd like to speak to the Chicago PD captain," I began. I was asked for a number that was given who I was with/related to. "594803236," I said. "Yes, I'm his daughter. Thank you," I said, as I was being put on hold. Dad's badge number.

" _This is Captain Hornell. To whom am I speaking with and what is the nature of the call?"_

"Capt. Hornell. So nice to hear your voice again," I began.

There was laughter. _"Ah. Elena Fe Amor Sangster. I take it you've arrived in Chicago safely?"_

"Yeah. We're still trying to exit the parking lot," I explained. "Yes, we're on our way. Do I mind if... no. That'll be fine. In fact, I'd greatly appreciate that. I can use all the help I can get. Okay. Thanks. I'll call you when we're close. Yep. Tell Jackson and Jada I said hi. Okay. Bye," I said as I disconnected. "Capt. Hornell is on her way to the hotel. She'll probably beat us," I said.

"So, the radio sounds like a good idea," aunt Susan said as I sighed. I looked out the window and remained quiet. As we got off the exit to get to the hotel, I turned my head facing forward. "I miss it here. I miss Jackson and Jada. I had every intention of getting my learner's permit, driver's license and l-," I began to say losing my virginity to Jackson, but changed my mind. Jada is my best friend and Jackson was my boyfriend. "and living life to its fullest, despite what I've been through."

Aunt Susan looked at me through the rearview and gave me a look that said 'We need to talk.' As we pulled into the parking lot, I put on my sunglasses. We grabbed our things and as we were walking in the somewhat bustling lobby, I heard the faint sound of a walkie going off. I let my aunt and uncle walk ahead of me. They'd realize it in about 8 seconds. One of them will fucking flip when they realize I'm not with them.

Eight. I turned to the left, trying to locate the source.

"Come on, free ice in the cafeteria!" some drunk person said as he raced by me wearing only a pair of swim trunks.

Seven. I lifted my sunglasses cautiously.

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" a little child asked their mother.

Six. I found myself meeting the hazel eyes of the source.

"Daddy, where are we?" a little child asked their father.

Five. The source began to walk to me and I noticed the bright, blonde hair.

"Eighth floor going up," a bellboy said.

Four. I began to do the same as I rifled a hand through my own dark hair.

"Ooh, I'm going to Las Vegas after this. Yeah, I know, right?" a woman said on her cellphone.

Three. The source smiled at me and extended her hand. I clutched it before we dropped our hands.

"Yes, we're checking out," a man with a British accent said.

Two. The source and I embraced.

"I still can't believe how gorgeous you look," she said to me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

One. "Frank! She's missing!" aunt Susan hollered. Definitely called it and I heard the source laugh. It's still pretty damn funny to screw with their minds every now and then. Plus, someone has to keep them on their toes!

"You're definitely _their_ daughter alright. Let's go," she said as we walked side by side, eventually meeting my aunt and uncle in the center before heading to check in. There were private elevators and we got on one.

"It's nice to see you again, Capt. Hornell. Sorry about Elena's behavior," uncle Frank said.

She dismissed it. "Let her have some fun while she still can. Congratulations, you two," she said to my aunt and uncle, quickly noticing aunt Susan's stomach.

Once we got to our destination, there was a man in uniform similar to Capt. Hornell. I looked at his gray eyes. "Hey there, Chief Hornell," I said casually.

He rustled my hair as I hugged him. Security detail was explained and as we unpacked, I asked aunt Susan if we could talk tonight. "You're not trying to get out of it, are you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. Just have some things to do. Especially with today being... well, you know," I said and she raised a brow. Huh. She knows what today is.

"I'll talk to Frank about it shortly," she said as I pulled my empty drawstring gym bag out of my duffel and began to head out.

I said that I'd be going with the chief and the captain for a while and my phone would be on vibrate. Did I mentioned that they're married? No? Well, Chief Hornell's first name is George and Capt. Hornell's first name is Tina? I can also call them by first name. We didn't talk much. We went to the station and opened a special locker. I produced the badge from my sweatshirt's pocket.

"We'll give you his belt towards the end of your stay," Chief Hornell said.

"Even the pistol?" I asked. I had a shooting license valid here in Illinois and back in North Carolina, where we came from.

Tina nodded. "Even the pistol. The chief thought he'd take you out to the shooting range to practice," she said. "I've got some phone calls to make," she added.

"Okay," I said as I noticed George trying to keep a stoic expression, but something seemed off with his aura. Once she left, I put the uniform he wore as a police cadet and his officer's uniform into my bag and locked it into the locker. "Hey Chief, last one to the range is a rotten egg!" I said as I took off after snagging Dad's pistol without him noticing.

I felt something coming near me as I also heard a faint crackle. I jumped into the air and the leap was about 6 feet. I landed two feet ahead of where I was before. "You missed!" I exclaimed before taking off again. Left at the two tunnels. Right at the fork and run 10 feet. I looked at the other weapons and the ear muffs. I noticed that the range was bigger and that there were a few rifles and shotguns. I was fascinated in the choke on the shotgun. Aunt Susan told me that uncle Duane was a hunter. Coincidentally, so was my father. I examined the tattoos on my arms. Very few people saw them and uncle Frank was horrified when I got inked. The look on his face was a Kodak moment, though. *

I also have a tattoo on my left ankle, which I got when I was 17 and a tattoo on my right leg. **

My final tattoo is at my collarbone on the right and I got that when I turned 18. ***

I also gave myself the second middle name Amor. "Leyna?" the chief's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He placed a hand on my shoulder. Outside of my family, only the Hornell family knows about my tattoos and what each one means. ****

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that," I said. I was stunned to see a rifle and a shotgun.

"Your dad would load a rifle with rubber bullets for crowds. He rarely had to use a shotgun in his career, but he was good at it," he said.

I thought for a moment. "Did my dad teach Ian how to use a shotgun?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Your dad taught Eagle Eye Ian how to use a shotgun," he said.

I nodded. My dad's nickname was "The Silencer" because of how stealthy he was. "Does Ian still live here?" I asked, thinking of my childhood hero.

I heard a familiar laugh in the background. "Oh, I don't know. Is he around 6'3", have auburn hair and brown eyes?" I whipped and felt my face lit up at seeing him.

"Ian!" I yelled in surprise and wasted no time in running to hug him. "I've missed you," I said to him. He gave me a pat on the back.

"Good to see you, too, shorty," he said, using his nickname he had for me.

"You'll have to find a new pet name. I'm not that much shorter than you," I said. I last measured at an even 6'.

"You want to join us in shooting?" the chief asked. Ian appeared to be thinking about it. He flashed a grin.

"Sure, why not?" Ian said. So it was decided that Ian and I would shoot first. I put the earmuffs on and the glasses before picking up the pistol and holding it in one hand. (1)

Ian indicated to lift a side up so I could hear him. "You're that confident?" he asked. I put it back on and focused on the target.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

I placed the gun down and grinned as I watched Ian hold his with both hands.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ian and I shot five rounds at the targets. Ian made 4 out of 5 and I landed all 5. We took off our earmuffs. "Seems I had every right to be confident," I said.

Ian chuckled. "It's not a competition," he said. "Let's see how you take a crack at the rifle," he said. The chief had gone likely to the control panel so he could switch up the targets to the paper bull's-eyes. Ian went first this time. I watched him fire multiple rounds and I lost track. "Chief, can you pull up the score board?" That was a new change.

Ian fired 15 rounds. He made the target look like swiss cheese. I took a deep breath and fired one. Then I fired seven before taking a break and another seven to equal Ian's 15. I was breathing heavily when we had finished that. "You alright there?" the chief's voice said over the intercom.

I regretted not taking any water. "I forgot my water at the hotel," I said. Ian and I took a five minute break and I was rehydrated.

"Ready to go for the shotgun?" he asked.

"You go first," I offered. It was only one target at a time for the shotgun as I stood and watched Ian fire three rounds into the target. The shape of an upside-down triangle.

"You're next," he said. I nodded. This was dad's shotgun, too. I felt like I could feel him looking down at me with mom and Miguel.

I took a breath before putting my other hand on the choke.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I had made the same shape, but I was surprised that I did it.

We took off our glasses and earmuffs. I strapped the shotgun onto my body for the time being and put the rifle and pistol in the box that the chief had left there. I heard something familiar.

"So you've been with mom and dad and you don't tell us?" I knew that voice. I looked up. Standing before me were Jackson and Jada. I took a breath before I nearly burst into tears. "I'd hug you both, but I've got a weapon on me," I said, finding the case for it and putting it away.

I hugged them both at the same time at first before giving them individual hugs. "Just like all those years ago when you had to move, right?" the chief asked. None of us spoke.

Only difference was that I was hugging my ex-boyfriend first. Jackson has messy, platinum blond hair that is now spiked up slightly. His blue eyes. "I know it must've been harder for you," we spoke at the same time, referring to the break-up.

"Ho perso il nostro amore, il mio caro," he said in a whisper. I kissed him on the cheek. I let our eyes meet to show that I felt the same. I broke the hug and gave Jada a tighter squeeze. *****

"So, do you have a boyfriend now?" I asked, remembering that the last time we Skyped, Jada was overcoming a breakup.

"I do. His name is Nico," the brunette said. Jada also had blue eyes.

"That's great," I said. "I seriously wasn't expecting you two, though," I said after breaking the hug.

Jackson rolled his eyes and Jada giggled. "Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise if we told you, now would it?" she said.

"Point taken," I replied. We walked together and I said, "I guess Ian must've left to give us some time alone," as we walked down the corridor and I even told them what I did to their dad. Though both are adopted, they're both great friends and they both found it hilarious.

"How's your aunt and uncle?" Jackson asked.

"They're doing good. Uncle Frank is still in dentistry and aunt Susan is working at the high school I used to go to as a counselor," I said before telling them about our arrival. I opted to surprise my friends myself.

"So, how's Coastal Carolina?" Jada asked.

"Good. I think I upset Uncle Frank when I told him that I didn't want to go into dental school, but he got over it," I replied. "Love studying criminal justice. I'm not so sure what I'm going to do yet, but I think I'll be good at it."

"You've got our support, 110%," Jackson said. Jada nodded in agreement.

I remembered that they started at a community college like I did. "So, where are you two studying now?" I asked.

Jada went first. "I'm studying journalism at Northwestern," she said. "I'm a junior and I'm going to probably work for a publishing company." (2)

I nodded. "Cool," I said. "Jack?" I miss calling him that. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm at Loyola and I'm at the Quinlan School of Business," he said. "I'm also a junior and I want to be in my own business. I'm debating between lawn care, security systems or HVAC."

I smiled at him as we came to the entrance of the tunnel. "You're good with computers, Jack. I think you should go into security systems. I'm still considering becoming a lawyer, but Uncle Frank loses it every time I mention the word," I said.

Jada raised a brow. "I wonder why," she mused.

I shrugged. "I tried asking him myself at my last appointment with him. One of his coworkers had to finish because of his emotions," I said. I thought back to the June visit and shuddered at hearing him yell like he did. "Although, I _could_ ask Nana and Papa," I realized. My grandparents were coming on a separate flight.

"We'll meet back up with you in a few hours," Jada said as I noticed Tina and Ian chatting. George came to us.

"Come on. We still have some work to do before 5'o-clock," he said. I nodded.

We were going to go shopping for flowers.

* * *

(5'o-clock. The cemetery)

When I got to the cemetery, I saw a small group of people. My aunt and uncle were with my grandparents, Abuela was sitting with Officer Plyler and there were a few of dad's other coworkers: Officer Collins, Sgt. Walters, and Officer Rourke was with Ian. Jada and Jackson approached me. (3)

"You didn't tell us about your aunt," Jada hissed. I smirked.

" _Now_ we're even," I replied. Capt. Hornell approached me. It was time. There was a podium where I could place my list and my father's flowers. We were specifically at the burial plot for Abuelo, Miguel and my parents. Each grave stood out because each had an array of flowers behind it. Abuelo's grave had white heathers for his protection, hollyhocks for his ambition and heliotropes for his devotion. (4)

Miguel's grave had baby's breath for his innocence, white carnations for the same purpose, a white lily for purity and some white roses for his purity and innocence. There was also a rainflower. (5)

Mom's grave had azaleas for her gratitude, red carnations for passion, pink carnations for a mother's love, lavenders for her devotion, a lily of the valley was placed there for her sweetness, blue violets for her faithfulness and thornless and violet roses: love at first sight for her and dad. (6)

Dad's grave mostly had marigolds, blue forget-me-nots, rosemary, a few dahlias and a few rainflowers. It also had a black rose. That was going to change today. I was the one who put the dahlias there after his burial. (7)

* * *

I stood at the podium. "My dear friends and family, I cannot thank you enough for coming today," I began, gathering everyone's attention. I looked out in front of me before I continued. On the far end of the row that had Officer Plyler and Abuela was his wife, Stephanie; their daughter Amy was behind them. Sgt. Walters had brought her husband and sons: Paul and Gavin. Ian brought his wife Lola and their two-year-old son Hank. I also noticed that Lola was pregnant. Officer Rourke had brought his wife Rachel and his younger two children: Roger and Nicolette. I had guessed that Bryan and Gina were away at college. Lastly, Officer Collins had his wife Irma and his son Aaron Jr. (8)

"Although this is three months late, it's better than missing a year altogether," I said, having memorized the paper and through a peripheral look, I stole a glance from my uncle. I looked at the paper. That wasn't my handwriting. "At this moment, I'll now pass the floor to Oscar, Rita and Frank Sangster, the parents and brother of the late Harlan Sangster." I stepped aside and grabbed my bouquet, hidden from sight. I took my uncle's place beside my aunt Susan.

Grandpa nodded at me and I took a breath. "Harlan was heartbroken when he lost Miguel, but that didn't stop him from raising Elena to the best of his ability," he began. I listened as I looked at the titanium/tungsten bracelet on my right wrist and I rolled it so I was looking at his name. (9)

"No parent wants to bury their own child," grandma said. That had a dual meaning and it touched my heart. Before my uncle spoke, I leaned to whisper in my aunt's ear.

"Can I get a drink tonight?" I asked. She shook her head for a 'no'. "Aunt Susan, are you alright?" I asked.

"We'll talk later, I promise. I'm just a little tired right now," she replied.

Uncle Frank interrupted my reply, but I just gently squeezed her hand. "Harlan was known for his smile, his laugh and his contagious enthusiasm. He had saved up enough money for multiple rings after his wedding," he began. I looked at my wrist. "Engraved in it are the following names: Adana, Elena, Miguel, Frank, Oscar, Rita, Jacinto and Letitia. It's been brought to my attention that those rings were torn apart and made into a bracelet. One more name has been added and it's his own. My niece takes after her father and mother in many ways. With her permission, I would like to be the first and my parents then wife to follow in the placement of flowers before she reads off the list," he said.

Only one person knew about that and I looked at her before staring into my uncle's green eyes. "That will be fine," I said. Aunt Susan got up to join Uncle Frank.

I didn't expect her to tell anyone. I'll have to talk with Uncle Frank later.

"I'm adding a daisy for his faith," uncle Frank said. I took a breath. Daisies are one of my favorite flowers.

Grandpa was next. "For Harlan's compassion, I have sambuscus," he said. (10)

Grandma wiped the tears from her eyes. "For his eternal love, a primrose," she said.

Aunt Susan cleared her throat. "I didn't get to know Harlan, but from the stories I've been told and even what I just heard, I can tell that he deeply cared for those he loved. A red and yellow rose for his joy, happiness and excitement," she said. I lit up at that. Dad would get excited about anything positive: a promotion for a friend, uncle Frank's love with his past girlfriends, getting the morning paper, an achievement or milestone I passed, the list seemed endless. Just thinking about Dad's excitement made me want to cry, but I kept a steely composure. (11)

We all clapped and I stood up, grabbing my bouquet. I placed it on the podium before hugging everyone. "Thank you. Abuela," I said to my grandma. She got up with the help of her cane and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"My son-in-law worked diligently to raise sweet Elena. Mayo Harlan estar disfrutando de la vida futura con Miguel, Adana y Jacinto. Que todas sus almas estén en paz," she said.

I was one of the few people who knew Spanish but the only one who spoke it fluently. "She said 'May Harlan be enjoying the afterlife with Miguel, Adana and Jacinto. May all their souls be at peace,'" I translated.

She squeezed my hand and I hugged her. "Te quiero mucho, abuela. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí," I said in a whisper. (12)

"A red chrysanthemum for love," she said and placed the flower where she wanted to.

I cleared my throat. "The Hornell family," I said. "Chief George, Captain Tina, Jackson and Jada," I said.

The chief had a red tulip and the captain a purple one. Red tulips meant undying love and purple meant forever love. Jackson had a gardenia for sweet love and Jada had Delphinium for ardent attachment, joy and my dad being big-hearted. I gave them all a quick hug.

* * *

"Officer Plyler," I said. Officer Plyler has a shaved head. If one looked closely, they could see the red hair. He also has brown eyes. He came forward.

"For Harlan's modesty, a white violet," he said. After placing it, he hugged me. Officer Plyler took me to the hospital that day. I looked over at the other graves.

"Sgt. Walters," I said as she came up. She had her dirty blonde hair was tied back into a low ponytail. She taught me how to drive. She also has blue-green eyes. She had China aster for his fidelity. She hugged me and gave me a pat on the back.

"Sgt. Altone," I said. Ian stopped bouncing Hank and handed him to his mother.

Ian came up to me. "For Officer Sangster's honor of character and strength," he said with a gladiolus in hand. Ian gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Officer Rourke," I said. He stood up and came forward. Black hair and green-gray eyes.

He nodded. A man of few words. "A starflower for his courage," he said and I got a glimpse of the flower I had never seen before. (13)

After placing it where he wanted to, he gave me a hug with a handshake, something he did with my father. I thanked him before continuing the list. Gina had been my Confirmation sponsor. "Officer Collins," I said. Auburn hair with blue-gray eyes.

"A purple carnation for Harlan's capriciousness and two yellow poppies for his success," he said. Yeah, dad was capricious. (14)

He gave me a hug and a pat on the back. "Thank you all for the kind words about my father. All of those things are true. Admittedly, I am late because of my finals. I couldn't come last month due to inclement weather and in October I had midterms," I confessed, undoing the string on my bouquet. "In my hands, I hold a white clove, two daffodils, three geraniums, white lilac, a scarlet lily, a light pink rose and a dark pink rose," I said. I placed each flower where I wanted it. I removed the black rose and placed it on a dying tree and replaced it with the two roses. "The white clove for undying love for his family in addition to my love for him. Daffodils for his chivalry and respect. Geraniums for his determination. A white lilac for the memories. A scarlet lily for his high-souled aspirations. A light pink rose for his energy and a dark pink rose for his gratitude," I explained. I took a breath. "15 years ago, my dad gave me a hibiscus and told me that it was rare and delicate beauty. He told me that I was his hibiscus, his world. My dad gave me the gift of life along with my mom, but as my uncle said, I do have most of his qualities. If there's a flower for mischief, let me know," I said. Some laughed at that and the others clapped. "Thank you again for coming. Next year, I won't forget," I said.

Most everyone got up and left. I heard Officer Rourke offer to drive Abuela home, but I didn't hear her reply. "That was beautifully said," Jada told me as her parents spoke with my aunt and uncle. I stole a kiss from Jackson and that quickly turned into a passionate embrace.

"Good job, Elena," grandma congratulated, sneaking up on the three of us.

I was sure I was blushing from the grin my grandfather had on his face. I hugged them and decided to put the question about lawyers aside for now. "Thank you," I said. Grandma and grandpa left after the Hornells and my aunt and uncle came to me. Uncle Frank placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You did a beautiful job," aunt Susan said.

Uncle Frank nodded. "You are truly your father's daughter, but I think you got your eloquence from your mother," he said. I made a mental note to get a lotus for mom's grave.

"Thanks," I replied. I looked back at Dad's grave. There were pictures on the wall and on the tombstone. One was of him holding me up as I had my preschool graduation. (15)

I clicked my tongue. "Can I have some alone time with my dad before we go back to the hotel?" I asked. They nodded and began to walk away. Once they were far enough out of range, I knelt next to the tombstone. "Hope you liked it, Dad. You probably know the story as to why Uncle Frank flips out when he hears the word 'lawyer' and considering some of your history that I've learned from grandma and grandpa, you'd probably tell me it's funny," I said.

I fingered the nearest flower, a geranium. "I think you were really with me that day that Dr. Youngman had to finish taking care of my teeth. I'm sorry for being late, but I didn't forget and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon," I said.

I stood up. "I'll see you in May," I said as I walked away. I stopped before turning around. "Don't worry, Abuelo, Miguel, Mom. I haven't forgotten you."

I walked slowly as a gentle wind made the air breezy. I stood at a shorter distance from his grave. "15 years ago, you were shot and your body burnt. You left your coworkers and parents distraught. 8 years ago, I came to say goodbye to you because we were leaving for North Carolina. It's been 15 years since your death and I've gotten stronger. I love you with all my heart, Dad. I'll take good care of the guns, too," I said.

I finally walked away and caught up to my aunt and uncle.

 **Well, that's a bit of a long one, but that's where I'm closing the curtain. Rundown/translations:**

 **(*) Elena has a tattoo on her left arm of the birthdate and death date of her mother. Her tattoo on her right arm is the same thing, but for her father. A Kodak moment means it's something you want to capture on camera.**

 **(**) The tattoo on her left ankle is a blue ribbon (you know, the ones that kind of look like banners with the ends cut off?) for Miguel and has his birth and death dates on it. I had a hard time deciding what it would be for. The one on her right leg (it's on her calf) is a hibiscus, followed by the Latin words "carpe diem" which means to seize the day.**

 **(***) Her final tattoo is of Jacinto's birth and death dates.**

 **(****) Leyna would be the shortened form of "Elena" and that's how I think you'd spell it.**

 **(*****) Translation:** **Ho perso il nostro amore, il mio caro** **means "I've missed our love, my dear" in Italian.**

 **(1) Yes, some people can hold and shoot a pistol with one hand.**

 **(2) Northwestern University has a Chicago campus.**

 **(3) I'm leaving the cemetery's name up to your imaginations. Part two, translation:** **"Abuela** **" means "grandma" in Spanish.**

 **(4) Translation:** **"Abuelo** **" means "grandpa" in Spanish. Also, for all the flowers I referenced, Google it if you don't believe me.**

 **(5) Yes, rainflowers exist and they mean "I will never forget you".**

 **(6) I couldn't decide between thornless roses or violet ones, so I used both.**

 **(7) The funeral home workers at the time took care of the flower arrangements and someone who works nearby said that they saw someone who didn't like her father and placed the black rose there.**

 **(8) Sans Ian and Officer Collins (and before you ask, yes, Rourke is a last name) I left everyone's first names up to your imaginations.**

 **(9) In the scene where Jean confronts Harlan, Harlan is seen placing his hands on his face. He seems to have a ring on** _ **every**_ **finger and he** _ **does**_ **have a wedding band on his left ring finger. Each ring had the names on there individually, with the exceptions of his parents and in-laws. I don't know how to separate rings and, the rings were mostly made of tungsten so they didn't fall off, but when she got it remade into a bracelet, Elena put his name on titanium. It is between her mother and Miguel's names.**

 **(10) Another name for sambucus is elderflower.**

 **(11) Even before the deaths, Harlan was a very proud father and husband. When Elena lost her first tooth, he was happy about that and he had to explain to her his reason.**

 **(12) Translation** **: Te quiero mucho, abuela. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí** **means** **"I** **love you** **so** **much, grandma** **.** **Thank you for all you've done for me" in Spanish.**

 **(13) Another name for starflower is borage. I just didn't like the way "borage" sounded in the same sentence of explaining what it was. It's courage.**

 **(14) You can look up "capricious" in the dictionary. The yellow poppies that are considered to be Harlan's success are Elena and Miguel.**

 **(15) Preschool graduation is a concept that I'm pretty sure is just a thing in the States.**

 **A/N: Well, that's finally done. As Elena said, she was 3 months late in doing the event. That does mean that Harlan died on September 12, 2001. I** _ **originally**_ **intended on having him die on the day before (9/11), but thought that that was too evil. So I moved it over a day. I will probably have a one-shot or a two-shot up of what goes on with Susan and Elena later that day and the next day. Maybe I'll do that in a writer's block moment.  
**

 **For now, this is all I have for the Novocaine series (this and "Elena", I mean) and I hope to expand that in the future. I'll the stories to my profile once I clean it up.**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye.**

 **``Eagle**

 **P.S. Elena having finals is an homage to me having finals as well.**

 **Date and time of first revision: 8/23/2017 at 10:08:27pm**

 **What was revised: I added more text and changed Kindergarten to preschool. I also added to the end A/N.**


End file.
